tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Seeing the Sights
Seeing the Sights is the tenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas is given the task to take important visitors on a tour of the Island. Gordon is jealous as he believes that Thomas' job should be his job because, as he's a big engine, he can show the visitors all the sights in one day. This makes Thomas cross, and he decides to prove Gordon wrong by taking the visitors to as many sights as possible. However, Thomas only succeeds in causing trouble as he leaves passengers behind at the Docks, Black Loch, and the Scottish Castle. Only when Bertie arrives carrying the stranded passengers does Thomas realise that he left all the passengers behind. Quickly, Thomas goes back over his tracks to collect the important visitors and carries on with the tour. However, when Thomas stops at a signal by the seaside, he decides to allow the visitors to spend the rest of the day at the beach. The visitors enjoy the fun at the beach and so does Thomas. Gordon arrives to tease Thomas, but Thomas tells him that it is better for the visitors to see one place properly than lots of places in a hurry. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Black Loch * The Scottish Castle * Sodor Suspension Bridge * The Fishing Village * Brendam Docks * Norramby Beach Trivia * In Norway this episode is named "So Much to See". It is called "Sodor's Sights" in Denmark. The German title is "The Tour". In Japan this episode is called "Beautiful Scenery and Thomas". * Stock-footage from Respect for Gordon is used. Goofs * Thomas does not inform any signalman that he is staying at the junction by the beach. * Thomas should be staying in a siding whilst the visitors are at the beach, instead of blocking the main line. * It is the guard's responsibility to make sure that all the passengers are aboard Annie and Clarabel and that the carriage doors are shut before departure - not Thomas'. * Stephen Hatt is first seen left behind at the Docks, then he is seen onboard Bertie, and then he is seen left behind at Castle Loch. * Annie and Clarabel should have tried to tell Thomas that he had left the passengers behind. Gallery File:SeeingtheSightstitlecard.png|Title card File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)1.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)2.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)3.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)4.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)5.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)6.png File:SeeingtheSights1.png|Bertie File:SeeingtheSights2.png File:SeeingtheSights23.png|Thomas and Bertie at the Fishing Village File:SeeingtheSights4.png|Thomas and Gordon File:SeeingtheSights5.png|Thomas at Black Loch File:SeeingtheSights6.png|Thomas at the Scottish Castle File:SeeingtheSights7.png File:SeeingtheSights8.jpg File:SeeingtheSights9.png|Thomas at the washdown File:SeeingtheSights10.png File:SeeingtheSights11.png File:SeeingtheSights12.png File:SeeingtheSights13.png File:SeeingtheSights14.png File:SeeingtheSights15.png File:SeeingtheSights16.png File:SeeingtheSights17.png|Thomas' wheels File:SeeingtheSights18.png File:SeeingtheSights19.png File:SeeingtheSights20.png File:SeeingtheSights21.png File:SeeingtheSights22.png|Annie and Clarabel File:SeeingtheSights24.png File:SeeingtheSights25.png File:SeeingtheSights26.png File:SeeingtheSights27.png|Norramby Beach File:SeeingtheSights28.png File:SeeingtheSights29.png File:SeeingtheSights30.png File:SeeingtheSights31.png File:SeeingtheSights32.png File:SeeingtheSights33.png|Thomas, Cyril, and Stephen Hatt File:SeeingtheSights34.png Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes